A Jasam Christmas
by jasam17
Summary: what would christmas be like for Sam and Jason
1. Chapter 1

-1

Christmas was Sam's favorite holiday. It was a time when family and friends came together to celebrate their love for one other and love for family. It was a time to be thankful for each other and Sam sure had a lot to be thankful for: she married the love of her life and had gotten a family that she loved and loved her back. She was finally excepted by Carly and welcomed into the family. She knew this Christmas would be special, it would be the first Christmas their new family spends together.

Sonny and Carly's penthouse was decorated amazingly. They had a undecorated Christmas tree which they would all decorate together. Sonny was making Christmas dinner which included all the trimmings. The table was decorated with flowers and candles. It would remain that way until morning when all the family would be gathered around laughing and enjoying them selves. Sam couldn't wait.

Sonny had invited quite a few people. He had invited Mike ( Courtney's father and also his), Courtney and Jacks, Emily and Nicholas, and also Alexis, Ric and Kristina. Sam couldn't wait to see everybody. Alexis had accepted Sam as her daughter and Sam had accepted her also. Alexis had accepted Sam and Jason's relationship, so everything was good.

As Sam sat in her and Jason's penthouse, she wondered what tomorrow would be like, the extended family together under one roof. Finally a year with no arguing and fighting. It would be a great Christmas. For once Sam was excited about family. The door opened and Jason walked in. He smiled at her and then headed up stairs to shower. Sam smiled back and wondered what he would think of his Christmas present. How would he react to the news? How would everybody react to the news?


	2. Chapter 2

-1Sam had woken up early the next morning to gather all the presents she had gotten everybody. Jason had woken up before her and made her breakfast. She walked down to the kitchen to the smiling face of her husband.

" good morning gorgeous" Jason said as he approached her and gave her a kiss.

" good morning too" Sam replied as she snaked her arms around Jason's neck.

" merry Christmas" Jason told her.

She smiled and then kissed her husband again. He led her over to the table where he had 2 plates set. "He is so sweet and thoughtful" she thought as he poured her a glass of orange juice.

" what smells so good?" Sam asked Jason as she looked around.

" eggs" he replied as he scooped the eggs on the plates and then sat down.

" they look so good!" she said as she took a bite "hmmm, delicious" she said.

"something simple, sonny is cooking dinner." Jason told her.

" yeah, I know, he always makes tons of food. He goes overboard." Sam says.

" I know" Jason says. They both laugh.

"Jason, promise me something." Sam says.

"anything" Jason tells her

" you will never be like Sonny and go overboard."

" what if I do?" he asks sarcastically.

" then I will have to hurt you" Sam says smiling.

Jason looked at her and then smiled. Taking her hand and squeezing it, he smiles at her.

" I promise" Jason says.

With that they eat their eggs and then Sam goes to get ready for Christmas with Sonny while Jason cleans the kitchen and then gets Sam's present wrapped and ready to go.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Jason is sitting on the couch, looking at his watch. They were running late

"Come on Sam, we are late. Sonny is probably pacing because the foods getting cold." Jason tells her and then looks at his watch again.

A few minutes later, Sam comes walking down the stairs, looking breath taking. She was wearing a backless black dress, that came down just past her knees. It had a halter that showed her arms. She wore her hair long and curly and had just enough make up on to make her gorgeous, but not too much.

Jason's looked at her and his heart skipped a beat. She was amazing looking and the best part was, she is his and only his.

" wow, you look amazing" Jason tells her as she spins around in front of him.

" you don't look to bad yourself" Sam says looking Jason up and down.

" are you ready?" Jason asks her.

" yeah, I love Christmas time, being with family and friends." Sam tells him.

He looks at her and smiles. He takes her hands and puts them on his chest. He looks in her eyes and she looks in his eyes. He smiles at her.

" are you ready for a unforgettable Christmas?" Jason asked Sam.

She looked into his eyes and then smiled. Finally she replied.

" are you ready for a more unforgettable Christmas?" Sam asked.

Jason smiled and then put his arm Sam and then they head out the door and across to Sonny's penthouse.


	4. Chapter 4

-1 Sam and Jason entered Sonny's penthouse. They were greeted by a smiling Carly and Michael.

" Merry Christmas, you guys" Carly said as she hugged Sam and Jason.

" you too" Sam told her back.

" where's Sonny?" Jason asked.

" well he's in the kitchen. I tried to go into help him and he immediately kicked me out saying that I never do anything to help and then he made me leave."

Carly looked at Sam who looked at Jason who bursting with laughter.

"Jason Morgan, it is so not funny" Carly said while pointing at him.

"I think I will go and see if he needs help" Jason said and then headed towards the kitchen. When the woman were sure he was far enough away, Sam and Carly sat on the couch to talk.

" did you tell him yet?" Carly asked Sam.

" no not yet. I thought I would tell him and then we would tell everyone tonight" Sam told her.

" I'm so happy for you" Carly said and then hugged her. Right as she pulled away Sonny and Jason walked out of the kitchen. " so what have you two been up to?" Sonny asked.

" Nothing, just chatting" Sam replied.

" oh, that could never be good" Jason said as he went and sat next to Sam.

" very funny" Sam said as she went to smack him.

Just as she was about to him he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. Sonny and Carly couldn't help but laugh. Then Emily and Nicholas walked in.

"Uh-um" Emily cleared her breath causing Sam and Jason to look up. Just as they did that Courtney and Jacks walked in. they looked like they had missed out on something.

" what did we miss?" Courtney asked and then looked from face to face of everybody there.

" we just caught Sam and Jason red handed kissing.

Courtney looked at Sam and Jason who were blushing. While sonny went and checked on dinner the 2 couples sat and talked while Carly got the drinks out. Everyone had wine, Jason had a beer and Sam had sparkling cider. They all talked a while, laughing and enjoying themselves.

" lets eat" sonny said as he walked out of the kitchen.

They all got up and Sam held Jason back for a minute

" after dinner there is something that I need to tell you" Sam tells Jason.

" ok, after dinner" Jason said as he led Sam to the table. After she sat down he sat next to her and held her hand.

During dinner everyone laughed and then had a good time. After dinner everyone gathered in the living room to decorate the tree. After the tree was decorated Sam decided it was time to tell Jason.

" guys we have to excuse our selves. I need to talk to Jason and its very important"

Sam looked at Carly and she smiled. She knew what Sam was doing. Sam grabbed Jason's hand and then led him out the door and into their apartment. Jason sat down and Sam sat next to him. She looked at him and then smiled.

" what's going on Sam?" Jason asked concerned.

" I want to give you your Christmas present in private," Sam tells him.

" ok, honey what is it?" Jason asked again

Sam took a deep breath. She then started to talk

"Jason brace yourself I'm-------"


	5. Chapter 5

-1" Jason I'm--------" Sam began to say.

Jason looked at Sam really confused eyes.

" Sam, your what?" Jason asked

"were going to have a baby. I'm pregnant" Sam says and then looks at Jason trying to read his face. His face was motionless and then a smile kept across his face, then he pulled her into an embrace and gave her a kiss.

" are you happy?" Sam asked.

"of course I'm happy. We are going to be the best parents a kid could ever ask for."

He then put his hand on her stomach so he could feel his child growing inside her.

He looked at her and then smiled. She smiled back.

"Sam?"

Yeah" she replied.

" why did you tell me now? Why not wait until tonight and tell me at Sonny's?"

" I was hoping we could tell everyone together. Kind of a surprise gift" she said to him.

He looked at her again and smiled. " sounds perfect" he said and then leaned to kiss her.

After a little while, Jason looked at his watch " we should go. Michel is probably going crazy with all those presents waiting for him.

" yeah, your probably right." Sam said as Jason got up off the couch and then grabbed her hand and helped her up. They then headed towards the door and across the hall.

Sonny's penthouse8

Michael had opened all of his presents and had them up in his playroom so the adults could open gifts.

Nichols bought Emily a matching diamond earring and necklace set and a puppy to keep her company. Emily bought him a new speed boat. They loved it because they love each other.

Jacks bought Courtney her own personal gym that comes with a trainer. Courtney got Jacks the deed to his hotel all paid for and all his own. They both loved their gifts and each other.

Sonny bought Carly a sapphire necklace. He also got her a new dress to wear on their trip to Australia . Carly got Sonny new suits and something she whispered in his ear that caused her to laugh and him to smile.

Finally it was Sam and Jason's turn. Jason got Sam a diamond necklace and a diamond ring. He also planned a trip for the two of them in Hawaii. Everyone noticed Jason didn't get anything.

" Jase where is your gift?" Emily asked.

Jason smiled and then squeezed her hand. " let me finish" Jason said.

" well Sam got me a brand new motorcycle, which I love. She also bought me a brand new pool table which I love too!" Jason finished speaking.

Everyone was getting ready to leave when Jason and Sam stopped them.

" wait before you all go Sam and I have something to tell you" Jason said as he put his arm around her and pulled her close.

" Jase, what is it?" Emily asked

" you tell them" Sam told Jason. He nodded and then continued.

" Tell us what?" Sonny asked. He looked at Carly who just shrugged her shoulders.

" Sam and I are going to have a baby. She's pregnant!" Jason says.

Sam and Jason looked at everybody. Carly was the first to approach the happy couple.

"congratulations" she said first hugging Sam and then Jason.

" congratulations" sonny told them as he hugged them both.

After rounds of congratulations it was finally time to head home. Sam and Jason sat on the couch and while he rubbed her feet, she fell asleep. He carried her up to bed. After her had her settled he went downstairs on the couch to think. " next Christmas there will be a little boy or girl here with us, a new addition to the family" he looked at the picture of them " Sam was right, this was a Christmas I will never forget


	6. Chapter 6

-1 Christmas one year later

Sam woke up early that morning. She had to get ready for Christmas with the family, plus get their daughter Natalie ready too. Jason and Sam had gotten Natalie a puppy and some toys but she was too little to open them so they just gave them to her. After Sam had gotten Natalie ready, she had Jason feed her while she got cleaned up. She was so excited, it was her daughters first Christmas. It wasn't just the two of them anymore, but Sam couldn't of been happier.

Jason sat on the couch in a suit and Natalie was in a Christmas dress. Jason sat there with her waiting for Sam. Sam walked down the stairs and saw Jason holding Natalie up on his shoulder rocking her back and forth. She looked at them and couldn't help but smile. She saw how much being a father excited Jason, when she was born he was overjoyed. It had changed him for the better, it had made him a better husband and strengthened their relationship. She came and stood by the side of the couch, not wanting to interrupt.

" Ohh, how cute." Sam said as Jason looked at her, she was always gorgeous looking.

" wow, you look breath taking" Jason told her looking her up and down. Sam wore a red v neck spaghetti strap dress that came down just below her knees and red high heels. She wore her hair in a messy bun and had light make up on. She always knew how to look good with little make up.

" thank you baby" Sam said as she looked him up and down. He had a black suit on with a blue shirt. His hair was fixed nice and the shirt made his blue eyes sparkle.

" you don't look to bad yourself, if I must say so." Sam told him.

Jason got up and gave Sam a kiss and then put his arm around her, Jason carried Natalie, they headed out the door to go to Christmas with Sonny which is more like Nightmare with Sonny.

Sam, Jason and Natalie were the first to arrive followed by Emily, Nicholas and their adopted daughter Nicole which they adopted 6 months ago. Then it was Courtney and Jacks. Courtney is pregnant. They found out a couple months ago. After them came Ric, Alexis and Kristina. Alexis and Ric are in the process of adopting another child, so next year there will be another kid at Christmas dinner.

After dinner was over the kids opened their presents before the adults. Then after that all the other presents were exchanged. After the kids had gone up and exchanged the adults say and talked. They were laughing until they heard a thump and then Natalie crying. Jason jumped up from his seat and ran up the stairs as fast as he could to get to his daughter to calm her down. The crying had stopped and Jason appeared a few minutes later with her in arms. Everyone looked at him with a smiling face.

" you are such a softy" Sam said to Jason

"its official, Jason Morgan has turned into a softie" Sonny said as Jason sat down.

They stayed there u few more hours, Natalie had fallen asleep and Sam was really tired, so they decided to head home. After Jason put Natalie to bed, he came down and joined Sam on the couch. After a minute he stood up and extended his arm for his.

" Sam will you dance with me?" Jason asked.

Sam smiled and took his hand. " yes, I will dance with you." she said as she got up.

He went over and put the song on and then dimmed the lights. She smiled at him and looked into his eyes. When she heard the song, she got tears in her eyes. Jason wiped them away with soft gentle tears.

" you remembered" she said

" of course I did. How could I not, it was one of the best days of my life." Jason replied.

" I love you" Sam told Jason

" I love you too" Jason told her back.

For a while they just danced there. Sam snaked her arms around his neck and then put her head on his shoulders, listening to his heart and his breath. He put his arms around her waist and rubbed her back.

" Sam" Jason said.

When she didn't reply, he realized that she fell asleep. He couldn't help but smile. He loved her so much and because of her he had his daughter that was asleep up stairs. He scooped her up in his arms and then headed up to bed with his sleeping wife in his arms. This was the best Christmas he could of asked for.

The end


End file.
